pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beep, Beep
Beep, Beep is a 2010 Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes cartoon. It stars Candace E. Coyote and Phin Runner. This is the second cartoon to feature the Phin Runner. Plot Introduction: The Phin Runner flips the title cards by passing across. The chase begins as normal, and is then paused for the Phin Runner (Accelerati Incredibilus). The camera zooms back to Candace (Catcherius Vulgaris). The camera then zooms back to the Phin Runner and the chase resumes. The camera now zooms out as Candace chases after the Phin Runner with a video phone and net. Candace strikes - and misses, sticking the net and case into the road as the Phin Runner moves into superspeed. Candace, left suspended in the road, lets go of the net and scratches her head, only to fall down. She slumps on the ground and soon comes up with a new plan. 1. Candace attaches a spring-activated boxing glove to a large rock and hides behind it, hoping to strike the Phin Runner. However, the tension in the spring causes the rock and Candace to be launched backwards instead of the glove forwards. The glove then retracts backwards and punches the stunned girl in the face. 2. Candace's next plan is to traverse a tightwire and drop an anvil on the Gretch Runner, resulting in a "Busted Phineas" as her drawing puts it. Obviously, the anvil is too heavy for the tightwire to handle, and Candace is stretched all the way to the ground and can be seen by the Phin Runner, who taunts her before dashing off Candace drops the anvil and is thus slung up into the air. Eventually, she peaks and falls downwards. Candace points expectantly at her backpack and pulls out a cord, hoping for a parachute; however, upon opening the pack, there's no parachute, simply common items like a phone and net. Candace's expression darkens as she knows what'll happen now, and she then pulls out a tablet of aspirin and takes one to alleviate the inevitable pain. She weakly waves at the camera as she takes the plunge. 3. Candace then tries a new plan to explode the Phin Runner with trickery: set out a water glass with two signs by it reading "Last Water for 300 MILES" and "Free Drink of Water". Of course, nothing provided by Candace E. Coyote is free. It comes with "strings attached", that's, a string to a TNT device, which, as she hopes, should eliminate the Phin Runner. Candace hides as she hears the approaching Phin Runner, who stops at the water stand, mockingly spits at it, and speeds behind the hiding girl with a tall, large sign that reads "PHIN RUNNERS CAN'T READ AND DON'T DRINK". Candace's expression turns from smug to incredulous to outraged in a matter of seconds. She chases the Phin Runner into an Old Cactus Mine, but soon realizes she has no helmet or flashlight. She returns to the cap rack and dons a cap, and the Phin Runner pulls up to her and provokes a chase through the mine. They chase in a straight line until the Phin Runner loads herself into an elevator and speeds to safety. For this section of scene three, the camera cuts alternately to an actual-size view inside the mine and a Pac-Man style view. Their hats color-code the characters during the latter period: the Phin Runner is green and Candace is red. *''Real time:'' Candace brakes before falling into the shaft and gets into another lift to the left. *''Pac-Man:'' Candace's lift descends until she spots the Phin Runner in another shaft to the right, and follows him through it. The Phin Runner ascends a level, flies over a gap, and causes Candace to pause, then to jump and hold onto... *''Real time:...the edge of this tunnel, and then to disappear through that tunnel. *''Pac-Man: The Phin Runner continues running down a level and then back up the same way he came. *''Real time:'' Candace is momentarily stalled by having to climb a ladder up the main shaft. *''Pac-Man:'' The chase continues circling in this way and gets faster and faster until the Phin Runner edges into the right shaft. Candace continues circling at ever-quicker speeds until the Phin Runner beeps at her, which alerts her to continue the chase. Past this shaft is an up-and-down zigzag shaft; Candace and Phin Runner follow this until the shaft changes into a straight tunnel to the right and one to the northeast. The Phin Runner moves into the northeast tunnel, while Candace continues moving in the same pattern, bumping herself many times upon the ceiling and floor of the east shaft. Eventually, she knocks out her headlight. *''Real time:'' Candace lights a match for light, but happens to be in an explosive-laden tunnel. The camera now cuts to above the surface. The explosion warps the cactuses currently on camera into the word "YIPE!". At the back entrance, Candace exits the mine, blackened and dazed 4. Back on the surface, Candace has loaded herself on a springboard in order to sling herself towards the passing Phin Runner. When she cuts the rope holding her back, she's planted directly on the ground and the spring unfurls like a Slinky. 5. Candace is now waiting for the Phin Runner to make a turn so that she can chase him with an abstrusely designed rocket. She lights the fuse with perfect timing, but unfortunately, the rocket fires directly up into the sky and explodes into a MR. SLUSHY BURGER sign. 6. Now, Isabella uses ACME's rocket-powered roller skates to prepare for the chase, which the Gretch Runner promptly begins by pulling up to the Isabella. The rocket thrust almost unseats Isabella, but she manages to lift her midsection to normal height and begin a very promising chase. When the road takes a turn, however, Isabella is catapulted off the end, her rear is bumped against the tops of several buttes, and she's then plopped on top of a high plateau. The skates are still functioning, and the jet blasts eventually join forces and continue to rush the Isabella forward. Isabella is then thrown up into the sky, where the skates tucker out. Isabella, knowing about the adverse effects of gravity on her, begins to pray then pulls out a wreath with R.I.P. on it as she falls into the ground. Isabella climbs out of the hole she makes exhausted, and soon spots her "Free Drink of Water" trap set earlier in the cartoon. As she's thirsty, she uses a straw and sips on the water, but she gets beeped by the Phin Runner which causes her to jump and pull the trigger and she gets blown up, blackened. 7. The fully recovered Candace places a small railroad track, two bushes, herself, and a "R.R. STOP" sign in the middle of the road. This fails to stop the Phin Runner, who mows down Candace and leaves her spread-eagled on the track to be flattened again by a train passing through additional tracks mysteriously set up. The Phin Runner relaxes on the balcony of the caboose, with a "THE END" sign attached to the back of the caboose. THAT'S ALL FOLKS!. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes (second version)